winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Isa
Isa is a planet in the Irika Galaxy and home to Florabelle Ramsey and her family. Society History Early Isa and the Colonization Period Isa spent millions of years as a barren rocky planet, inhabited by the sleeping White Core, a magical spiritual bird that inhabits its core. The White Core was only a fledgling spiritual thing, and it had the potential to affect Isa with boundless good or great evil, depending on whether the first life form(s) that would visit it created more positive energy than negative energy. And/or vice versa. Isa was first visited by Michitan space colonists who arrived in an escape pod after their ship got destroyed. Since their food supplies were running out, they had no choice but to stay on Isa and try and colonize it. Despite their very best efforts, however, Isa was as infertile as an old woman and could produce no crops on its hard soil. There was no water either. Thus the space colonists disputed a lot, began eating each other when things got really desperate and the rest died of starvation. The onslaught of negative energy caused the White Core to change and become a spirit monster. The crystal at Isa's centre became a very dark purple and as years passed, spawned more spirit monsters which ravaged the land into a disturbingly dark place. Sharp mountains grew and the ground became much harder. You could practically see the dark energy radiating from the planet. A Shay, a nature creature from the planet Flora, heard about this and used its power to sacrifice its life to make Isa fertile The spirit monsters, however, slowly began to disintegrate this new vegetation and return Isa to the way it was. There are still debates about who colonized Irika first, the Earthians or the Miralians, but space colonists from both planets settled on opposite ends of the green area and began a civilization. Eventually, they found each other. There were a few wars, but eventually both races united to live against the spirit monsters in harmony. The First Irika War Despite the threat of war with Ruusya, King Wilhelm Lowesohn II pledged that Isa would support Osuto-Hanri should war break out. There was a lot of tension between planets back then, which had escalated thanks to Prince Leopold's assassination. After a lot of complicated events and the threat of also being surrounded and attacked by the Triple Planetary Brotherhood (an alliance between Igina, Fura and Ruusya), Isa was the one to set the war off by telling Ruusya that if it did not stop mobilizing its armed forces against Isa, war would be declared. Isa also demanded that Fura allow Isan soldiers to occupy its forts while the war was raging. When Ruusya did not respond, Isa announced that it would declare war on Ruusya at 5pm on the 1st August. Ruusya got asked three times whether it would back down and they said no to each question. Thus, Isa mobilized its armies... and so did Fura, which knew that Isa would somehow attack it. (its orbit was in between Isa's and Ruusya's.) Now Igina was in a lot of trouble. It had promised to make sure Berugi was neutral in the coming war, and Isa had sent an ultimatum to Berugi asking for safe passage through its territory. If Berugi refused, Isa would consider it an enemy. Igina had to act if Berugi soldiers did this and entered Isa's orbit-which Berugi did at half past 2 the next morning. Fura didn't want war with Isa and had positioned its space fleets 10km from the Isan border, tryting not to provoke Isa to attack, but the problem was that Isa had to defeat Fura before invading Ruusya. So Isa declared war on Fura as well. Later on, Fura would be the site of many horrific war incidents both in the surrounding space and on land. Another ultimatum was sent, this time on 4th August 1914 by Igina to Isa in an attempt to protect Berugi, who wanted no part in this. (which would be really ironic- Berugi would also be a war zone) It was sent at 19:00 and Isa had to reply by 11pm. Isa refused to leave Berugi alone, thus Igina had to declare war on Isa. Its vast empire was dragged into the conflict, along with many other Irikan planets. Most people believed that this war "would all be over by Christmas", including optimists in Isa who had to to try and keep the spirit monsters off, who get more active during times of war and dissent. This over-by-Christmas theory was black-humourously wrong, and Isa spent the four years of IW1 fighting Igina and its allies in space battles unlike any other. Isa had a revolution in 1918 where its people overthrew the tyrannical Lowesohn dynasty and replaced it with the Von Geld one. The Second Irika War and Its Origins Isa is very notorious among Irikans, particularly those living in the Yuropa sector, for being responsible for IW2 and the Miralian massacre. Fauna There are animals similar to Earth ones on Isa, like pferds and lappins. Flora The positive energy created by humanity to try and wipe out the spirit monsters has resulted in colourful pretty flowers and delicious fruit and vegetables. Isa has a lot of pine-like trees on the outskirts and leafy trees in the middle. Geography Locations Marlin The capital city of Isa where the Royal Palace is, along with other famous landmarks. It is Isa's most populated city in the middle of the Goodlands. The Sunshine Palace Home to Isa's royal family. It is covered in beautiful artworks on the outside and the architecture is beautiful too so that people looking at it can create positive energy by liking it. The Triple-M This is a slang term used by Isa's youth to refer to the Memorial of the Miralian Massacre. To try and honour the wronged race, Queen Mireille commissioned this memorial/graveyard to be built out of the finest stone Isa could produce. It is used as an allotment, only with flowers instead of vegetables. The Outskirts The outskirts of Isa's human-populated area. Housing is much cheaper here as spirit monsters are more likely to have an influence, so the place has a much smaller population density. Crops don't grow as well there either. The Badlands Sometimes known as "the dark side of Isa", this a dark mountainously rocky area where spirit monsters roam free. There are deep cracks and crevasses which lead deep down to Isa's core. The Core The dark crystal at the centre of Isa where spirit monsters are born. Celebrations, Special Events and Holidays Midsummer Festival (24th June) Volkstrauertag (11th November) Translated from Isan, this means "people's day of mourning", where Isans wear daffodils and remember those who died in their wars. Florabelle has ben known to skip Alfea on this day and lay the most beautiful flowers she can find on the Triple M (*Volkstrauertag). Midwinter Festival (24th December) Isan winters can be quite harsh, so spirit monsters are most active around this time. For as long as anyone can remember, there have been massive parties held on this day to boost everyone's morale. Rulers Isa has had a monarchy since way way back, probably when the space colonists arrived. It has been under the Von Geld Dynasty since 1918, which replaced the Lowesohn Dynasty in the Democratic Revolution. Known Inhabitants Isan Royal Family *Rudolph Von Geld *Sarabi Von Geld *Mireille Von Geld *Hermann Von Geld *Florabelle Ramsey/Paula Von Geld Trivia *Isa is based on Germany. *Unlike its basis, Isa has a royal family. Germany does not. Daisy pointed this out in the series. *Unlike other planets in Irika, Isa's name is more original. *Volkstrauertag is an actual German "festival" which takes place on the second Sunday before Advent Sunday, and thus does not have a fixed date. It is celebrated in Isa with a fixed date, the 11th November-where Remembrance Day is celebrated on Earth. Daffodils are the Irikan equivalent of poppies on Earth, due to their sunlike appearance. Category:Planets